my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
One For All (Rip)
One For All (ワン フォー オール Wan Fō Ōru'):' is a transferable Quirk, possessed by its current host Utopia, and was used by its previous host, his predecessor. History Long ago, a man with a Quirk that could steal Quirks and give them away, forcibly gave his seemingly Quirkless little brother a Quirk that allowed him to stockpile power within his body. However, the little brother already had a Quirk with no effect other than that it could be transferred to others. The little brother's Quirk and the Quirk given to him by his older brother merged and became One For All. Description It was explained that One For All is the union of two Quirks: A Quirk that stockpiles power, and a Quirk that could be transferred to others. This mutation was caused by the Quirk, All For One. One For All allows the host to access stockpiled power. It is not explained how the two Quirks work separately before becoming one One For All receives its name from the fact that it can be "inherited" by others; it is 'one' Quirk for 'all' people. Like a torch, it is passed on from person to person. The method of inheritance and transference of One For All is done by the recipient ingesting the current wielder's DNA. One For All will not transfer to a new recipient unless its owner wishes for that to happen, thus it cannot be forcibly stolen. However, this does not mean One For All cannot be forcibly passed on. Also, One For All seems to alter the user's appearance in different ways. In Utopia's case, it significantly enlarges his muscles and overall body mass to make him look like a completely different person. It is unknown what the usage of One For All looked like for its previous handlers, however. After One For All is transferred to the successor recipient, the predecessor can still utilize the "leftover embers" of One For All, and thus still access its power. However, these leftover embers will not last for long, and the previous One For All will slowly lose their access over the Quirk, resulting in the predecessor losing One For All completely. Using these last embers continuously will rapidly increase the loss of the power. Proper usage of One For All requires intense and rigorous training of the body to prevent the successor from being torn apart by the raw power flowing within their body. However, not every wielder is stressed the same, and some can get used to it rather quickly as it was for Utopia. However, it is unclear what the true nature of One For All is. As the user is suddenly able to feel the presence of multiple people coursing through their body and provide mental assistance when needed. It is theorized that since the Quirk is the "sacred torch that is passed down through the ages," those people that were felt were the lingering presence of those who had this power before. It is believed that it is just a sign of him being accustomed to One For All, it cannot communicate with the user or vice versa. It is also theorized that the Quirk remembers all the wills of the predecessors as part of its power, although it still remains a mystery. With the right amount of stockpiled power, One For All grants its wielder many abilities, the most prominent being an immense strength, superior to that of most strength-enhancing Quirks, that allows one to fire blasts of wind through. It also increases the user's other physical attributes, such as speed and toughness. Known Users and Usages Utopia Named Special Move Trivia Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Pro Hero Quirks